Bittersweet Love
by Kytrin
Summary: Jou never intended for either Atemu or Yugi to discover his feelings. But then, he'd also never counted on Atemu's sudden departure, or what it really meant to play a game of secrets with the King of Games.


Summary: Jou never intended for either Atemu or Yugi to discover his feelings. But then, he'd also never counted on Atemu's sudden departure, or what it really meant to play a game of secrets with the King of Games.

A/N: Welcome to Bittersweet Love! This is my first attempt at a oneshot (which managed to turn out rather long as oneshots go…), but hopefully it turned out well enough in the end. ^_^

For those of you following Teratos High you can rejoice. Chapter 6 is finally done, and will be posted as soon as ZB stops having heart failure over the last of her finals long enough to put her seal of approval on it. *grin*

Pairings: Primarily Yugi/Jou. Mentions of others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! I make no money off this story.

And now… On with the story!

* * *

The air shimmered in the late afternoon heat as the sun sank slowly beyond the horizon. Jounouchi stared in fascination as the air and land were both painted in a variety of golds, oranges, reds, and violets. The nearby sound of splashing water and the sudden flight of a flock of ibis' drew his attention just in time to see a crocodile slip below the sparkling blue and gold water; a feathered dinner no doubt clutched in its jaws. He sighed a little and leaned forward onto the railing one foot automatically shifting forward to steady himself against the rocking motions of the small cruise ship the Ishtars had used to get them to the Ceremonial Duel, and were now using to take them to Cairo for their trip home. Jou shoved that unwanted thought aside for the moment far more interested in committing the beauty around him to memory than brooding on why he was there in the first place. There would be time enough for that later.

A reluctant smile worked it's way across his features as they lazily floated past date palms and thick patches of papyrus plants, and for a moment he had no trouble imagining what it must have been like five thousand years ago when Egypt was at its glory and Pharaohs and magic ruled the land and people. He could just imagine groups of people in those odd little skirts, Yugi's grandpa called shenti, cutting the papyrus to turn into the world's first paper, or sitting on brightly colored boats like he'd seen models of at the museum trying to catch fish and avoid the crocodiles.

His smile widened as the flock of Ibis that had been startled into flight slowly descended again scattering their ranks along the near bank their bright white plumes painted red and gold by the setting sun alongside everything else. This really was a beautiful land. He had no problems understanding why the ancients had worshiped and revered it so. Everywhere one looked reflected a place that was as proud, strong, and savage as it was beautiful. Much like the people who inhabited it. Much like _he_ had been.

Jou felt his heart clench in pain and tears burn at his eyes, and turned his eyes towards the waters directly below him taking a few shuddering breaths to try and hold the storm at bay for just a little longer. He knew he would have to give into it eventually, but he did not want to do so while the others might see. Things were hard enough as they were. It would not do for him to add fuel to the fire by breaking down now. Unfortunately, once roused, grief is nearly impossible to suppress, and it was not long before he succumbed and clenched his eyes shut, painfully aware of each drop rolling down his cheeks, even as he stubbornly fought a losing battle against the heart wrenching sobs waiting to burst from his chest. In fact, he was so focused on his inner struggle that he did not realize anyone was behind him until a gentle hand reached out and touched his shoulder startling him half to death. Spinning around he froze at the sight of mournful amethyst eyes his own inner turmoil and pain forgotten for a moment at the horrifying realization that he'd been caught by the one person, besides Kaiba, he least wanted to see him like this.

"Yugi…" He rasped hoarsely; unsure of what to say.

"Jou." The other replied sounding far calmer than Jou would have thought possible under the circumstances. His bewilderment must have shown on his face because Yugi smiled gently and reached out to grasp Jou's hand. With a light tug the petite duelist led the unresisting blond off of the deck and back towards the cabins. Jou balked a little when he realized their route afraid of someone else seeing him like this, but the area remained mercifully empty permitting them to arrive at Yugi's cabin without incident.

Once inside Jou stood in the center of the room awkwardly for a moment while Yugi locked the door thus ensuring their privacy from the outside world. It was a gesture Jou only absently noted. All of his attention had been drawn to the large bay window overlooking the Nile. The colors were more muted here thanks to the tinting the designers had put in to help keep the worst of the desert sun off the occupants, but the dying flickers of the sunset he had been watching were still very much visible regardless, and drew Jou like a moth to a flame. Without conscious thought he wandered over to the cushioned bench under the window and sat down with a small sigh, glad to be off his feet at last, and leaned comfortably against the nearby wall; his focus still on the primal beauty outside and not the room or its other occupant.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The soft voice, so full of suppressed pain and regret, pulled Jou out of his self induced trance enough to see his best friend sitting across from him overly bright eyes meeting his for a moment before turning their gaze onto the last flickers of sunset.

"Yeah." He replied just as softly; wincing a little at how hoarse his voice sounded, and silently cursing himself for giving into his grief now. He knew Yugi wouldn't scold him for what he'd seen. In fact, he was likely to try and comfort him despite his own pain. And that was precisely what Jou didn't want. He wanted to grieve. He wanted to feel the pain. He wanted to lament the things he'd never said and done while Atemu had been around, and now wished with all his heart and soul he had.

But Yugi never said a word. He just sat there with Jou silently watching the sky grow dark and the first stars of the evening begin to make their appearances.

"Did you know that the ancient Egyptians believed that when a soul passed the weighing of the heart they ascended into the sky to become stars?"

Jou blinked at his little friend in surprise, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded, "That was why the pyramids were shaped like they were. They were supposed to be staircases that would lead the Pharaoh to the sky and Afterlife." He chuckled sheepishly, "Or something like that at least."

Jou chuckled back and stared out at the sky, "Well, if that's the case then you know he's up there watching over you." Yugi's breath hitched and Jou immediately smacked himself for his thoughtless reply, "Aw, damn Yug… I'm sorry. I…"

He trailed off when Yugi shook his head a smile that broke Jou's heart visible through the tears now running down the small duelist's cheeks, "No, it's okay Jou." He whispered, "I know what you meant. It just hurts is all."

Jou had no reply to that so he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out and gently grasping Yugi's wrist pulled the other into a warm embrace firmly ignoring the delicious scent of Yugi's shampoo and how nice it felt to hold his friend in his arms. Although, he couldn't stop a small smile from splitting his lips when Yugi relaxed into him and gave into his real grief at last. It felt good to know Yugi trusted him enough to let down his defenses so completely. It was a gesture he gladly returned as he permitted his own sorrow to resurface without a struggle.

How long they sat like that he had no idea. All he knew was that he was finally able to express the grief that had torn at him ever since finding out Atemu and Yugi would be dueling one another so Atemu could return to the Afterlife. He still didn't fully understand why that had been necessary, but he hadn't been in a position to argue, so he'd done the only thing he could. Support the two men he loved.

Not that either of them had ever known how deep his devotion truly ran. Of all their friends he'd been the only one, besides perhaps Grandpa, to realize the true nature of Yami and Yugi's partnership. The only one to know that spirit and chosen one loved each other with an intensity that had always left him in awe. How the others had missed it he had no idea. But then, Anzu had always had a tendency to be willfully blind when she wanted to be, and he'd always known that Honda was a bit dense in that arena.

Eventually their tears subsided enough for their senses to return. Even if they did so on the heels of irritated eyes and clogged and runny noses. After a moment Yugi shifted away and stood up leaving Jou suppressing shivers from the cold that had invaded Yugi's spot. He was mildly surprised when something nudged his shoulder and he looked down to find a box of tissue. Smiling gratefully at his friend he proceeded to clean himself up; keeping his gaze slightly averted so he could pretend not to see Yugi doing the same. He was acutely aware of the silence between them becoming awkward, but had no idea what to do about it. If it had been Honda he would've known exactly what to do. Of course, Honda would have never been in his arms in the first place, but that was beside the point. Yugi, on the other hand, had always been something of an enigma to the blond, and now was no different.

Fortunately, Yugi had no such problems and after a tension filled moment calmly crawled back up into Jou's lap and wrapped his arms firmly back around his best friend silently communicating that Jou's presence was still needed and appreciated. Jou smiled down at the spiky tri-colored hair and settled back into the embrace.

"Why did I do it Jou?"

The muffled question pulled Jou away from his quiet observation of the faint stars that had started to come out. They were hard to see, but with the lights off he could just make out a few of the brighter ones. Shaking his head lightly to clear it he looked down at his buddy in confusion.

"What d'you mean Yug? It wasn't like you had a choice. Yam – I mean, Atemu, had to leave. I know you woulda done something different if ya could've."

"No. No!" Yugi pulled back his expression a strange combination of grief and anger. Anger Jou instinctively knew was not directed at him, "That's just it! I did have a choice! _We_ had a choice! And I took that away from him…"

Jou's breath caught in his throat. They'd had a choice? What was Yugi talking about? Had the duel they'd all suffered through not been needed? He had to know! Lunging forward he grabbed Yugi's shoulders urgently.

"Yugi! What the heck are you talkin' about man? What do you mean you had a choice?"

Yugi sighed and looked away an expression of shame crossing his face, "I didn't have to duel him." He said quietly, "The shadow game was over. Technically, we could've kept the other items or maybe sealed them a different way, but as soon as Ishizu told me about the duel…" His shoulders shook from an emotion Jou couldn't classify, "I wanted to duel him. I wanted to prove to everyone and myself that I didn't have to rely on him."

Jou winced a little; easily recalling Bakura's taunting in Memory World, and Kaiba's comments when he'd found out that Atemu had been the dominant force in his and Yugi's shared battles for so long. It hadn't mattered to them that they'd been working together, or that Yugi had been conscious. All that had mattered was that Yugi hadn't been fighting alone.

"I was so angry." Yugi whispered his eyes firmly glued to a spot on the seat cushion, "Just once I wanted to prove I could stand up to any of them without help if I wanted to. I couldn't think about anything else." He shook his head miserably, "I never meant it to go this far. I wanted to prove my strength. Not kill him." He choked on a sob, "Never that. I loved him." His eyes flew back up to meet Jou's desperately, "I never wanted him gone! Not like that! I loved him Jou!"

Jou stared into the pained eyes of his best friend and felt his heart melt. He'd never been able to stay angry at Yugi before, and there was no way he could stay angry now. How could he? Gods knew he understood what it meant to need to prove yourself. He'd fought on the streets for too long not to understand that. And only a blind man would be oblivious to the guilt and sorrow now raging in Yugi's eyes. His friend had made a mistake. A huge one. One that would likely haunt him on one level or another for the rest of his life. And he had no one to blame but himself. Jou wasn't about to further his torment by being angry with him. Instead he reopened his arms, having long since forgotten when he'd let Yugi go, and offered the other a small smile.

"I don't hate ya Yug." He said quietly when Yugi hesitated. Fresh tears spilled down Yugi's cheeks at that soft declaration, and he flung himself back into Jou's embrace. Jou just smiled down at his small buddy once again taking a moment to savor the sensation. Since, chances were, when Yugi managed to regain his composure once more this rare display of neediness would vanish under his usual calm expression and ready smile.

"An' I don't think 'Temu hates you either." He continued softly after a moment. When Yugi looked up at him incredulously he grinned, "Don't forget Yug… our Atemu came from ancient Egypt. He was a warrior. He had to know what it meant for you to need to prove yourself like that. Maybe it wasn't the way he woulda liked, but I know he respected your need. And no matter what; you did free him from the puzzle."

"But I sent him away! It's like I told him I didn't want him around anymore! Like I didn't love him anymore… How could he forgive that?"

Jou scowled sharply and grabbed his buddy's shoulders again, "Stop it Yug! You and I both know you loved Atemu more than anything in this world. And so did he." He chuckled a little ruefully, "It was obvious how much you did the moment you refused to run out of a burning building so you could put the Puzzle back together."

"But… I…"

"But nothing Yug. I don't for a moment believe that after the hell you two have been through together one stupid mistake is going to break what you share. Atemu's not that stupid. And neither are you." He shoved Yugi's shoulder playfully, "Have some faith man. You an' I both know death isn't the end. We'll see him again. And when we do you can spend eternity making it up to him if you want."

It hurt him to say that. To put aside his dreams, hopes, and wants yet again so they could be happy. But as he watched the pervasive guilt in Yugi's expressive eyes start diminishing to bearable levels, and a small smile that spoke of both mischief and hope work its way across his lips, he knew it was all worth it. Anything, any sacrifice, was worth seeing Yugi happy. It always would be. After all, Yugi had been there first. Sure, he'd fallen hard for the fiery and confident Atemu after finally figuring out that the two souls in Yugi's body were separate entities. It had pretty much been inevitable really. He'd known from the moment he'd seen Yugi's other soul emerge during Kaiba's twisted death games that unlike the gentler Yugi, who had wormed his way into Jou's guarded heart with his courage and unwavering conviction, the other Yugi was a fighter. Someone who was as intelligent as he was deadly. And that had appealed greatly to his rougher roots. But it had been the original Yugi that had smashed through his defenses in the first place. Had opened his heart to the idea that not everyone was out to hurt or use him. The original Yugi had captured his loyalty and then his heart first. It had only been later, as he'd gotten to know the mysterious spirit that inhabited Yugi's body, that Jou had discovered his heart was apparently big enough for both game kings.

Yugi smiled tremulously, "Yeah… That sounds like a plan."

Jou covered his heartache, as he had for so long, with a grin and a chuckle and dared to pull the independent young man deeper into his embrace. His grin turned genuine when Yugi settled in there with what he could've sworn was a happy sigh.

* * *

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

Jou glanced up from his current manga in mild surprise at both the randomness and nature of the question, "Well sure. Wasn't that what you an' 'Temu were?"

Yugi grinned faintly, but Jou noted that this one reached his eyes unlike most of the smiles Yugi had delivered in the past two months since they'd returned home. This was good. For weeks the mere mention of Atemu was enough to bring pain, if no actual tears, to Yugi's eyes. It still did when anyone other than Jou or Grandpa mentioned the ancient Pharaoh.

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. Do you believe it's possible to have more than one soulmate?"

Jou frowned in thought for a long moment a trifle worried about the implication of the question. Ever since that first night on the boat the incredible trust Yugi had displayed in allowing his grief to surface around Jou had continued. Neither ever spoke of it either to each other, or to anyone else, but Jou had begun noticing a frightening new tendency in Yugi to brush up against him seemingly accidentally or cuddling him in ways the old Yugi never would have considered; even in a moment of weakness. His buddy had always been extremely self reliant even, or perhaps especially, in the face of bullies. He never asked for help from anyone. It was one of the things that had first impressed him when they'd become friends. For him to suddenly become so clingy, as delightful and hopeful as that was, was disturbing, and the question Yugi had just posed had him suddenly terrified that Jou himself was the unintentional target of a rebound.

"I… don't know Yug'." He responded slowly, "I guess it's possible, but I honestly don't know enough about that stuff to say for sure." He paused; sneaking a glance at Yugi, "I wouldn't say it's impossible though. Why do you ask?"

Yugi had a thoughtful look on his face. One that reminded Jou rather strongly of the times he'd caught Yugi having an internal debate with Atemu. And were it not for the fact that there was no longer a puzzle around Yugi's neck, and he _knew_ the spirit was gone, he would've been positive that an internal conversation was exactly what was taking place.

"I was curious." Yugi admitted finally, "About what you thought I mean. He and I discussed it on more than one occasion. Unfortunately, there were too many complications for us to ever risk saying anything to anyone."

Jou's brow furrowed in confusion at the answer. He wasn't sure what answer he'd been expecting from Yugi, but it certainly wasn't that. Why would he and Atemu discuss whether or not they had other soulmates of all things? Weren't they soulmates already? Why would they look beyond what they had for anything else? The questions bounced around his brain for a solid minute, thoroughly distracting him from the fact that they'd also bounced out of his mouth without so much as a second thought or trace of censorship, until a low chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts and back into reality. The moment it had Jou flushed a bright red, but Yugi just gave him an amused look and settled back in his chair.

"There are many reasons." He replied calmly; not in the least perturbed at Jou's spluttering confusion, "Not the least of which is that despite his power, and the strength of our love, there were things he could not give me."

"Like what?" Jou asked a curious mix of incredulity and intense curiosity washing through him. How could Yugi have ever wanted for anything with a passionate spirit like Atemu living in his head?

"The simple things." Yugi replied seriously, "He couldn't affect anything outside the puzzle without taking over our body. He could never sit on the couch and play video games with me, or give me a good morning kiss, or enjoy breakfast in bed with me. It was one or the other."

Jou stared at Yugi, once again, in surprise. In all his fantasizing it had never really occurred to him what the realities of being in love with Atemu would be like. He'd always sort of assumed that the magic of the Millennium Puzzle would've negated that kind of problem. For Yugi at least; if not anyone else. To find out differently was startling. And from the look on Yugi's face the reality had been a harsh one. His respect for his friend rose another notch.

"Damn Yug'." He murmured, "I don't know what to say to that. It must've been hard."

Yugi nodded, "It was." A smile flickered across his features, "But it was worth it. And I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

Jou chuckled; unaware of the wistful look that crossed his face, "Yeah. I bet you would. You two were so close." He snickered a little, "You know, I was actually kinda jealous at first."

"You were?"

Jou smirked a little at Yugi's surprise, "Well sure. I mean, who wouldn't be? You an' me were buds long before we even knew he was there. I got used to being your best bud, an' it took me a while to get used t' you havin' more than one after you two started talking."

"Did you know he considered you our finest friend?" Yugi asked after a moment of silence.

"He did?"

"Yeah. You always stuck by us no matter what was going on. Even if your life was in danger."

"Anzu and Honda did too."

Yugi shook his head, "Not like you." He paused, "It's a little hard to explain. You… accepted us. Both of us. Without question or hesitation. He never scared you." Yugi snickered, "A feat we could never understand considering your fear of ghosts, but there it was anyway."

Jou grinned, "I trusted ya Yug'. You said he was okay. It wasn't hard."

"I know." Yugi replied softly a gentle smile on his lips, "You always trusted us. Even when we were in danger, and the others were telling us to stop because it was too dangerous, you were always there at our back without question. You don't know how much that meant to us."

Jou ducked his head to hide a sudden flush, "I couldn't do anythin' less Yug'." He murmured truthfully, "I knew nothing was gonna change your minds when you wanted to do something, so I figured the only thing I could do was make sure I was at your back in case you needed me." He looked up faint traces of moisture at the corners of his eyes, "And it was an honor for me t' be there. Every time."

The fact that he'd also done it because he was in love with them was carefully not mentioned.

Yugi watched him for a moment, that same smile on his lips, before carefully getting up from where he'd been sitting at his desk and walking slowly over to where Jou was still mostly lounging on his bed from when he'd been reading the manga, and sat down. The move didn't really surprise Jou. It had happened a number of times in the past after all. What surprised him was the seemingly casual way Yugi covered his hand with his own. Glancing up at his friend's dark eyes he had to stifle a gasp at the myriad of emotions he saw burning in their depths that sent twin bolts of arousal and worry coursing through him.

"Thank you." Yugi said quietly; an odd edge to his voice Jou had never heard before and wasn't sure he could classify. One that sent shivers of desire down his spine, "Thank you for everything."

Jou struggled to swallow around the sudden dryness in his throat and tried to say 'You're welcome.', but all that came out was a strangled rendition of his friend's name. Determined not to let Yugi see the lust he knew was trying to claw it's way out; he cast his mind around frantically for something, anything, to talk about.

"So, uh, Yug' what else did you an' 'Temu talk about?" He mentally sighed in relief. There, a nice friendly, ambiguous question. His relief was short lived however.

"All kinds of things." Yugi replied shifting closer with a very Atemu-like smirk, "Not the least of which was what we would like in a potential partner." He grinned, "You know… the one who could give me all the things Yami couldn't."

"O-oh yeah?" Jou stuttered trying, and failing, to keep his voice calm, "A-an' what did you decide?"

"Someone loyal." Yugi's hand moved ever so slightly against Jou's in a soft caress, "Someone who knew about both of us, and accepted us." He shifted even closer the fire in his eyes sending another wave of arousal over Jou, "Someone kind." Again he moved closer, "Someone strong. Someone we trusted. Someone who loved us both. Someone whom we both loved."

By the time he was done Yugi was kneeling on the bed a bare inch from Jou's lips, and there was no way Jou could deny the lust and knowledge he read in Yugi's eyes. But still he tried.

"Yug'…" He rasped out only to be cut off when Yugi surged forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Jou froze in surprise for a moment before a tidal wave of emotions, pent up from he didn't even know how long ago, crashed into him. It was good. It was beyond good. It was even better than he'd ever dreamed of. Yugi's lips were as soft and sweet as they'd looked, but underneath was an aggression that told Jou that regardless of who had been dominate in their duels Yugi was no pushover. The thought that Yami had not been the only aggressive one was an incredible turn on, and for a moment he was overwhelmed by the lust coursing through him causing him to kiss back with equal passion.

By the time they pulled away for air both boys were panting harshly and staring at each other through glazed eyes.

"Wow…" Jou managed to get out between breaths.

"Wow indeed." Yugi agreed leaning in for another one. Unfortunately, the move snapped Jou out of his stupor causing him to put his hands on Yugi's shoulders to stop him. Not push him away. Just keep him from getting closer.

"Wait, Yug'…" He protested, "Before this goes any further I gotta know what's going on here." He searched his friend's face desperately, "I gotta know what this means to you. I mean, you an' Atemu were so in love, and it's only been a couple months…"

Yugi cut off his confused rambling with a finger to the lips, "I know it's only been a couple of months." He said quietly looking down at the space between them, "And I know this probably looks like a rebound or something." He looked Jou in the eye desperately, "But please believe me that's not what this is!"

"Then what is it?" Jou asked quietly desperately trying to keep his hope from getting too high.

"I love you Jou." Yugi whispered shocking the blond enough to release his shoulders. Yugi sank down on the bed with a soft sigh, "I have for a long time."

Jou gaped at the smaller duelist in complete shock, his ardor forgotten in the wake of the stunning revelation Yugi had just uttered, but before he could think up a coherent reply Yugi began speaking again.

"It started around the time I began to realize that all those little things Yami couldn't do with me really did matter. Not long after that I began noticing you more. Your passion, your energy," He smirked, "Your looks. And all the while I kept thinking about how you could do everything Yami couldn't." He shook his head, "I couldn't get the thought out of my head. How you _would_ be able to spend the afternoon playing video games with me. Or give me a physical kiss in the morning, and not just a spiritual one."

He sighed his eyes focused on a point somewhere beyond Jou, "I felt so guilty. Here I was thinking about you in ways I shouldn't even though I knew I could never give up what I had with Yami. I thought I'd betrayed him." His lips twisted into what could've been either a faint smile or a smirk, "But he didn't see it that way." He chuckled, "Bastard always was better at reading me than I was at reading him so he knew right away, and decided to prove to me that I hadn't betrayed him."

He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position, "He waited until Grandpa was out of town for something, locked us in our room, and confronted me about the whole issue. He then proceeded to tell me that he also cared for you in ways a friend shouldn't." Yugi smiled fondly at the memory, "Our mind link was open the entire time. I could feel everything he did. He wasn't lying. After that we had a very long talk about our feelings, our relationship, and what we felt for you." Yugi chuckled again, "We stayed up all night. I remember us watching the sunrise through the skylight together once we'd sorted things out."

"An' what did you decide?" Jou choked out.

Yugi looked up at him, "We decided that we still loved each other very much, and neither of us had any interest in giving up what we shared, but that we also loved you just as much. We both wanted to be with you, so we agreed that if we ever got any indication you felt the same we would approach you about being with both of us." He sighed again, "Unfortunately, you were entirely too good at hiding your feelings, and we had no desire to ruin our friendship with you so we kept quiet. It wasn't until that night on the boat that I had any indication that maybe you felt the same way."

Jou's mind was reeling. It all suddenly made sense. All the times Atemu had come out to teach him the finer arts of dueling. How they would casually touch him, or walk closer to him than to either Anzu or Honda. How they always remembered little things about him. The foods he liked; the things he was interested in. How he and Yugi had talked for hours about their goals and hopes for the future without either of the others around. Hell, they'd spent more time than he could think of just hanging out and being with each other while Honda was occupied with his family, and Anzu was at her dancing lessons. And all of it had been done to show their interest in him, and see if he felt the same way. How could he have never seen it before? How had he been so blind?

Jou's expression melted into one of pure love, "I love you too Yugi." He quietly confessed; tenderly running his hand over Yugi's cheek in a gentle caress, "I love both of you. I have for a long time."

"You do? Really? Both of us?" Yugi asked astonishment and hope both dawning on his features. Jou smiled and captured Yugi's lips in a loving kiss.

"Yes Yug'. I do. I fell in love with you when you saved my sorry ass from Ushio, and I started falling for Atemu during Death-T." He grinned, "Can't say that I've stopped either."

Yugi chuckled, "I don't think that's something you ever stop doing. Certainly, I never did." His expression turned to one of confusion, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jou shrugged, "Same reason you guys didn't. I never would've thought you guys had room for me too, and I didn't wanna hurt our friendship either." He grinned sheepishly, "I'm afraid you guys were a little too subtle for me to catch on you were interested in me too."

Yugi stared at him incredulously, no doubt wondering _how_ Jou had managed to miss, what Jou now realized that, to them, had been blatant signals, and suddenly started laughing. Jou's grin widened at the sight and before he knew it he'd joined Yugi in his laughter. Neither was quite sure why they were laughing, but they didn't really care. All that mattered was the intoxicating feeling of a healing laugh, and both reveled in it shamelessly.

"We really are a trio of idiots aren't we?" Yugi snickered shaking his head ruefully, "All this time… and we thought the other wasn't interested…"

Jou shrugged, his grin widening even more, "Maybe. But we know now, an' I still have faith that we will see Atemu again, so I ain't gonna worry about it."

Yugi smiled up at him, the first full and genuine smile Jou had seen since the battle, and nodded, "Agreed."

Jou wasn't quite sure what to say after that so he leaned forward and captured his love's lips in a tender kiss; pouring his love, devotion, and a promise to always remain by Yugi's side into it.

Yugi returned it with pleasure.

When he pulled away from their kiss he was pleased to see Jou's honey-brown eyes dark and clouded with lust and love; unaware that his were in the same state. Atemu's eyes had always burned him, in the most delightful of ways, with their single minded intensity. (For the man had made love the same way he dueled. Creatively, and aggressively.) But with Jou, he felt as if he was sinking into a warm, golden blanket that urged him to relax and take his time.

Yugi was only too happy to oblige.

Lowering his head he tenderly nuzzled Jou's neck; lazily licking and kissing his way up and down until Jou was squirming and whining with need. Stretching out alongside his taller lover Yugi let his free hand roam over every part of Jou he could reach, and let out a groan of approval when Jou responded by wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist; pulling him close enough for their arousals to rub against one another.

"Gods, Yug'…" The blond panted, "Please…"

"Please what?" Yugi demanded dropping his hand to cover Jou's arousal and squeezing tightly, "What is it you want?"

"Damnit Yug'." Jou growled and lunged forward, control gone, swiftly rolling the other underneath him, and grinding his hips mercilessly against that hot hand.

"Tell me what you want." Yugi repeated, giving Jou another hard squeeze, unafraid of the wild look in Jou's eyes.

"You."

In a swift maneuver, that left Jou flat on his back and looking very confused about how he'd gotten there, Yugi straddled his lover's hips and dove for Jou's lips once again. There was nothing gentle or tender about this kiss. It was all primal aggression and lust. Jou groaned under the onslaught; his lips opening obediently to Yugi's demanding tongue.

Yugi growled as he tasted his new lover's hidden flavor for the first time; eagerly deepening the kiss to get more of that intoxicating taste. Jou tasted of the strawberry pocky he'd been nibbling on earlier, and something that was uniquely Jou. A taste that, for some reason, reminded Yugi's fogged mind of cinnamon and honey. Shoving the random thought aside Yugi focused on mapping every corner of Jou's mouth and then coaxing the other's tongue into a duel that left them both flushed and panting when they finally pulled away for much needed air.

Without a moment's hesitation both teen's attacked one another's clothes eager to see and touch the flesh they could feel burning them through the layers they wore. Within seconds both were shirtless, and Yugi wasted no time diving for one of Jou's nipples sucking and nibbling mercilessly.

Jou let out a strangled shout at the pleasured shockwaves coursing through him. Gods, it felt so good! Groaning he wrapped his arms around Yugi once again eagerly filling his hands with the sensation of Yugi's smooth, heated flesh. He blinked in confusion when the feeling of Yugi's mouth on him abruptly stopped and he looked down questioningly only to find a smirking Yugi staring back up at him. Before he could form a question Yugi leaned up to kiss him; one of his hands running up Jou's side to pinch the other nipple harshly as he did so. Jou responded with a pleasured moan, and a tightening of his hands around Yugi's waist as their arousals ground together almost frantically.

Gods, he was so close already…

He nearly cried in frustration when Yugi suddenly pulled away altogether. Opening eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed; he was treated to the sight of Yugi standing up and slowly stripping off his belts and pants; revealing a sight Jou had fantasized about for what seemed like forever. Licking his lips he studied his lover's hard cock hungrily. There really weren't words to describe it, and Jou wasn't in much of a state to do so anyway, but it was without question the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen besides Yugi himself. And he wanted it. He wanted to touch, lick, taste, hold, caress… He wanted to feel it inside him stroking in the most intimate of ways. He glanced up at Yugi's burning gaze and whimpered at the raw lust he saw shining there.

"Yugi…"

Before he could complete his half formed thought Yugi was back on top of him pulling him into another one of those drugging kisses, and running his hot little hands all over Jou's flesh. He wasn't even aware he'd lost his own pants until one of those sinful hands wrapped tightly around Jou's engorged flesh. Throwing back his head at the sudden sensation Jou shouted his pleasure as it suddenly all became too much at once.

He opened his eyes several minutes later to find Yugi sitting beside him, and slowly licking the last of his seed off his hand a predatory look Jou had never seen before in his amethyst eyes. He flushed brightly. Of all the embarrassing things to do!

"You taste as good as you look Jou." The small duelist purred softly; noticing the blond's honey eyes were open. Yugi shifted over top of his lover, "Very good."

With that he captured Jou's lips once more in a demanding kiss letting Jou taste himself on Yugi's tongue.

"Fucking cocktease." He grumbled good humouredly when Yugi pulled away. Yugi just chuckled.

"You liked it." He smirked, "I knew you were passionate, but I never would've guessed this passionate." He ran a teasing hand over Jou's skin, "You have no idea how hot that is."

Jou's blush intensified, "Uh, sorry 'bout that."

His lover just looked at him curiously, "For what?"

Jou stared at him incredulously. For what? Was Yugi crazy? He'd just… He felt heat bloom on his face once more; acute embarrassment washing over him. How could Yugi not know? Unless…

Something clicked in Jou's mind.

"You did that on purpose!" He accused.

"Of course." Yugi murmured kissing his lover's chest lazily for a moment before looking back up at him, "You needed to take the edge off." He grinned, "I'd originally planned on sucking you off, but…"

He trailed off, and Jou blushed once more; a hot spike of renewed arousal washing through him at the idea of Yugi sucking him off, "Well, what did you expect? It's not like I've ever had a lover before!" He pouted.

Yugi laughed merrily and fixed Jou with an affectionate gaze, "I know that!" He exclaimed; caressing Jou's face lovingly, "And the knowledge that you saved yourself for me and Yami alone makes me happier than you could possibly imagine."

Jou buried his face into Yugi's neck, "There was never anyone else. There never could be." He let out a choked sob as the events of the past hour caught up to him, "Please, don't let this be a dream." He murmured tightening his hold on Yugi, "An' if it is… please don't ever let me wake up."

"Oh Jou," Yugi murmured wrapping his arms around his lover as he cried, "It's no dream. I swear to you this is no dream. I am here, and I love you, and I will never let you go." He kissed Jou's forehead tenderly, and pulled slightly away, wiping Jou's tears away as he did, "And now I want to show you just how much I love you."

Jou nodded, and Yugi calmly pulled out a small bottle of lube, and settled between Jou's legs.

Jou arched an eyebrow at the sight struck by the incongruity of Yugi, having had what Jou knew had been an active lover, but only possessing a small bottle of lube, "That's all you got?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, glad he'd long ago learned how to speak 'Jou', "Soulrooms remember? No need to keep lots of this stuff in the physical world when you're having spiritual sex."

Jou snickered, "A good point." He grinned as Yugi popped off the lid and coated his fingers, "We'll have to fix that."

"Indeed we will." Yugi purred leaning up to plant a kiss on Jou's swollen lips. Jou sighed dreamily into the kiss only to gasp in surprise when he felt the first delicate touch of Yugi's fingers at his entrance. He was even more surprised when the pain he'd been expecting never appeared. He wasn't sure what Yugi was doing, but with each new finger all he felt was a gentle stretching. It felt odd to be sure, but it never hurt, and with the lack of pain he relaxed even more.

"You're doing so good." Yugi panted his fingers working slowly; despite his eagerness to finish already and plunge into the tight heat he could feel squeezing his fingers. He knew that if he rushed he'd just hurt Jou, and that was the last thing he wanted. Still… he could turn this up a notch. Grinning wickedly he curled his fingers, and nearly lost it when Jou suddenly arched off the bed with a loud cry, head thrashing, and cock hardening once again. He licked his lips. Oh, what a delicious sight that was! He swore to himself that he would have a taste of that very soon.

He finally decided Jou was ready enough, and pulled his fingers out a lustful smirk crossing his face at Jou's protesting whimper, and swiftly coating himself, positioned himself at Jou's entrance. Bracing himself, Yugi slowly slid into his gasping lover. He groaned in ecstasy as the scorching heat engulfed him. So good! So hot! Tremblingly he tried to distract himself from the crushing tightness by burying his head in Jou's neck while his lover adjusted to the feeling. At last the signal came, and Yugi nearly sobbed in relief as he started to move. He tried to move slowly at first, but the last two months of no sex, at all, coupled with being with one of the men he loved more than life itself proved to be too much, and he soon sped up desperate for more of that delicious friction.

Jou was in heaven. He'd never dreamed that anything could feel this good! The pleasurable heat and friction alone were enough to drive him wild, but the fact that it was _Yugi_ causing those feelings was enough to send wave after wave of lust washing through him. He cried out again as Yugi hit that spot inside of him that sent lighting across his nerves.

"So. Good." Yugi panted, "Wanted you. For so long."

"Yugi!" Jou cried as a strong hand wrapped around him pumping harshly, "Please!"

"Come Jou. Come for me. Let me see you."

"YUGI!" Jou bellowed his vision going white as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him once again. Dimly he heard Yugi's hoarse shout as he followed Jou over the edge, his hot seed splashing Jou's insides, as they collapsed in an exhausted heap.

* * *

Atemu tried to regain his breath as he came down from his own earthshattering orgasm.

He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ when he'd activated the viewing mirror!

Shakily he unwound his sticky hand from it's place around his cock, and looked around for something to clean up with. He smirked when his eyes landed on a conveniently placed cloth and basin of water, and made an absentminded note to thank whichever servant had had the thought to leave it for him. Ordinarily he might've been upset over someone walking in on him watching Yugi and Jou like that, but as it had been his own fault for leaving the viewing mirror in the courtyard in the first place he could hardly complain.

His smirk widened. Perhaps he should have the mirror moved to his private chambers…

Once clean he rewrapped his shenti around his hips and stared at the sleeping couple lovingly. Jou had been quite correct in his assumption that Atemu harbored no anger or resentment towards Yugi for that ill considered duel, though that did not mean Yugi was going to get out of a most pleasurable punishment when he arrived in the Afterlife, and had indeed understood his young lover's need to prove himself. Something he had done most spectacularly. First in battle with him, and then in overcoming his grief enough to take a chance on the man both loved. And who, he had been delighted to learn, loved them back.

Atemu could not have been prouder of his young Aibou.

"My Pharaoh?" A calm voice broke into Atemu's thoughts.

Atemu turned at the familiar voice and smiled at his old friend, "Yes Mahado? What is it?"

"My pardon for interrupting, but the meeting will begin soon."

Atemu nodded, "Thank you my friend. I will be there momentarily."

Mahado nodded and left leaving Atemu alone with his lovers again. He smiled; tenderly tracing each of their faces with a gentleness one wouldn't expect from a warrior king of his caliber, but he hardly cared. He was far more interested in savoring the sweet knowledge that his beloved Aibou and Jou were happy together, and that one day, a few short decades from now, both would lie like that in his arms for all eternity. He would see to it. And until then, he would watch over them with a loving eye and prepare Khemet to welcome her Princes home in style.


End file.
